shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Object Crossovers!/Invasion of the Lippy Snatchers
Invasion of the Lippy Snatchers is the fourth episode of Object Crossovers!. In this episode, Sneaky Wedge switches bodies with Lippy Lips. Transcript *(The episode begins at the water park. Pineapple Lily walks up to Chee Zee.) *Pineapple Lily: Hey, Chee Zee, remember how that weird pair of grapes told the contestants about the strange budget cuts that affected that last contest? *Chee Zee: Of course I remember! *(Dahlia falls down and lands between them.) *Dahlia: Well then, Chee Zee, why don't you do something about it? Oh, and Pineapple Lily, don't call me a weird pair of grapes. *Pineapple Lily: Sorry. (to Chee Zee) Yeah, Chee Zee, you should do something about it! Maybe erase the memory of the contestants who suffered from the budget cuts. *Chee Zee: Huh? *Dahlia: The contestants who lost their swimsuits in the diving challenge due to budget cuts, remember? *Chee Zee: Oh yeah. But you're expecting me to do that? I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker! *Dahlia: So you can't erase the contestants' memory? *Chee Zee: Of course I can. I'm a doctor. *(Sometime later...) *(The contestants mentioned are all asleep, and so is Foxy Lemons. Chee Zee and Toasty Pop are there as well, awake.) *Toasty Pop: Chee Zee, you've done it! You've erased each one's memory of the diving challenge! But why did you have to erase Foxy Lemons' memory as well? *Chee Zee: (imitates Dahlia) Because of budget cuts. (normal voice) I'd better go and tell that grape thing. *(Cut to Dahlia. Chee Zee runs toward him.) *Chee Zee: Grape thing, grape thing, grape thing! *Dahlia: What? *Chee Zee: You know how Pineapple Lily suggested I should erase the contestants' memory of the diving challenge? *Dahlia: Yeah. *Chee Zee: Well, it's done! Take a look! *(They both go back to Toasty Pop and the sleeping contestants. Sneaky Wedge wakes up.) *Toasty Pop: Stay back. It looks like Sneaky Wedge is waking up. You know how evil she is. *Lippy Lips (off-screen): Toasty Pop! *Toasty Pop: Lippy Lips? Lippy, where are you? *Lippy Lips (off-screen): Whaaaa? *Chee Zee: You know, I think that voice is coming from Sneaky Wedge! *Sneaky Wedge (in Lippy Lips' voice): What's happened? *(Lippy Lips walks over.) *Lippy Lips (in Sneaky Wedge's voice): Aha! You fell for it! *Chee Zee: Sneaky Wedge? *Lippy Lips (in Sneaky Wedge's voice): That's right! I switched bodies with Lippy Lips! You erased Lippy's memory of the diving challenge, Chee Zee! Not mine. *Dahlia: Strange. *(Puffball Speaker Box (or PSB for short) flies over.) *PSB: ♪Hey, contestants! Guess what time it is!♪ *Toasty Pop: It's time for Cake at Stake? *PSB: ♪That's right! It's time for Cake at Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!♪ *(Everyone wakes up.) *Opaletta: What happened? *Chee Zee: There was a diving contest. You got terrible scores because of budget cuts. That gave you Lose Tokens. Except for you, Foxy Lemons. You got a good score and no Lose Token. *Foxy Lemons: Good to know. Cake at Stake (Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) Team Super CD Land *Dahlia: Team Super CD Land, as you know, two of your members are about to be eliminated. We got 32 votes. *Dahlia: Fortune Stella and Kooky Cookie got 2 votes. Mitzy Oven Mitt and Yvonne Scone got 4 votes each. Slick Breadstick and Stella Selfie got 6 votes each. Join The Party Rainbow Kate and Rosie Bloom got 8 votes each. Bree Birthday Cake and Wild Style Cheeky Chocolate got 15 votes, while Pupkin Cake and Pamela Camera are eliminated with 21. *PSB: ♪Let's send Pupkin Cake and Pamela Camera to the TLC.♪ *(The Sender Scoop Thrower tosses Pupkin Cake and Pamela Camera to the TLC.) *Dahlia: Now, we still have to do The Powerful Pugs. The Powerful Pugs *Dahlia: Powerful Pugs, two of your members are about to be eliminated. World Vacation Jessicake and Wild Style Rainbow Kate got 2 votes. Celeste Rainbow Dress and Tocky Cuckoo Clock got 4 votes each. Sarah Fairy Cake and Gemma Stone got 6 votes each. Opaletta and World Vacation Donatina got 8 votes each. Strawberry Kiss and Sneaky Wedge got 10 votes each. Peppa-Mint and Chee Zee got 12 votes each. Choc E. Tubs and Brazil Coconut Shopkins got 14 votes each. Kooky Monroe and Buncho Bananas got 16 votes each. Betty Bouquet and Wally Water got 18 votes each. World Vacation Peppa-Mint and Milk Bud got 20 votes each. Wild Style Strawberry Kiss got 22 votes, while Miss Sprinkles and Pineapple Lily are eliminated with 24. *Lippy Lips: Have fun in the TLC, Miss Sprinkles! *(The Sender Scoop Thrower tosses Miss Sprinkles and Pineapple Lily to the TLC.) Slick Breadstick's chances of winning Slick Breadstick's chances of winning just went from 1.087% to 1.136%. The Challenge *Yvonne Scone: I just, like, realized something! Since Lippy Lips switched bodies with Sneaky Wedge, we, like, totally need to switch them back! *Tocky Cuckoo Clock: You're right, Yvonne! But where's Sneaky Wedge? *Chicken Nugget: I guess the next challenge will be to find Sneaky Wedge and have her switch bodies with Lippy Lips so they'll be back to normal. The Challenge... further explained. Camp members, have each contestant you're playing as who's still in come up with two gadget ideas: One to find Sneaky Wedge, and one to unswitch the bodies of Sneaky Wedge and Lippy Lips. The challenge ends September 21st. The team with the best Sneaky Wedge-finding gadget and the team with the best body-switching gadget will receive immunity. Results *MEPAD: Peppa-Mint's Sneaky Wedge detector actually led us to Lippy Lips. *PSB: ♪However, we found Sarah Fairy Cake's Ultra SwitchMachine and Opaletta's Contestant Mapper to be the best gadgets to use!♪ *Bucket: So that means The Powerful Pugs is the only team to gain immunity. *Lippy Lips: But what about the voting? *Ribbon: Good question, Lippy. Two people will be eliminated from each of the other teams. Voting ends September 23rd. Epilogue *(Sneaky Wedge and Lippy Lips are alone.) *Lippy Lips: Sneaky Wedge, why did you switch bodies with me? I want... *Sneaky Wedge (interrupting): Because I didn't want to get my memory erased. *Lippy Lips: So that's why I don't remember the diving contest! Oh my freezer! But why did you switch bodies with me instead of someone else? *Sneaky Wedge: I just randomly chose you. The next episode may explain why I didn't want my memory erased. You'll just have to wait until then!